


My Bridge to the Future

by Herodia



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herodia/pseuds/Herodia
Summary: Three years after stopping the Extinction Sam visits Cliff on the Beach
Relationships: Die-Hardman/Clifford Unger (Mentioned), Sam Porter Bridges/Clifford Unger, Sam Porter Bridges/Deadman (Mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	My Bridge to the Future

He found him on a battlefield as always. Sleeping on a net of barbed wire, awaiting his moment, like the princess from that one story everyone knew. But he had no roses, the thorn that sent him to sleep was a bullet and his fairytale prince was just Sam. His son. His BB.

And of course, there was no witch. Just Sam’s adoptive mother.

“Father.” He said, standing in front of the sleeping man.

Hearing him, he opened his eyes and with him the battlefield awoke.

“Sam.” He said. “My son.”

The barbed wire burnt, letting his father down on the concrete ground before him.

They kissed, not minding the infinite battle around them, they were both used to it now. Their kiss was long and passionate.

“How is Lou?” His father asked, when they finally parted.

“All growing up and healthy.” Sam said. “I brought you a picture.”

He took it out, a beautiful picture of his little daughter, hand dug deep in her birthday cake. Deadman took it, if he remembered correctly. She was three now. She was full of energy and the house was full of her. Cliff took the picture from him, looking at it with pride and love in his eyes.

“All that time I was looking for you, chasing you, you were only trying to protect her.” He said softly. “You did what I failed to do, my son. She’s lovely. Does she remember me or did she forget?”

“She remembers only pieces of her time as a BB.” He answered. “Die-Hardman sent us a picture of you, that helps her remember.”

“John.” He sighed. “Tell him I’m thankful.”

Sam only nodded.

“I wish I could meet her again, but it’s better that I don’t, isn’t it? Not for a long time.”

Again, Sam only nodded. He did wish for his daughter to meet her grandfather, but he too understood that the consequences of their reunion were better to avoid. That’s why he brought him the picture and nothing else.

A flash of light disturbed his thoughts, a bomb was dropped behind them and set everything on fire. It didn’t affect them, they had no real bodies to burn, but it still startled him.

“Where are we?” He asked, only now realizing he can’t quite place the battlefield to any war he knows about. They were in a city, broken by the war, but otherwise no different from any other city from before the voidouts started.

“I suppose the president wouldn’t tell you, would she?” Cliff said. “It’s not the best goodnight story, I suppose. You don't have to bother yourself with trying to understand this one, Sam. All the lessons that could have been learnt from it, were taught before.”

Sam didn’t answer. The truth was he didn’t really care about the history, once he would, but he no longer did. He was not the person he once was, that was something he trusted only Cliff to understand. All this intimacy was new to him, as if his life never existed before he became a porter. He preferred it that way.

“Lost in your thoughts again?” Cliff asked, hand on his cheek. Sam reached for it, intending to get rid of the unexpected touch. But when he touched it, he couldn’t pull it away, finding comfort in it.

Cliff has hidden his daughter's picture in his chest pocket, same as Sam would, right on his heart. He looked at Sam with so much love, that it made him wonder, if he looked like that at his mother too. He probably did, he was a good man after all.

He leaned closer, taking one more kiss from his father. He closed his eyes. Cliff’s kisses were gentle, not unlike the ones of Sam’s wife, but he couldn’t compare that. She only knew the calm and gentle life. Cliff had lived through enough violence on the battlefield, to understand the importable of being a kind lover. Sam wondered if Die-hardman knew. Something told him that he did.

He reached for Cliff’s jacket, knowing he had to be the one to take this further. Cliff would hug, pet and kiss him, but he would not touch him until Sam showed him it's alright. He pulled the jacket off his shoulders and reached for his shirt. Their lips parted as he pulled it up. Even in his years, Cliff was a handsome man, his chest was firm, full of muscle. He looked like a cover model of women's magazines, that Sam delivered from time to time.

Cliff pulled his shirt over his head and smiled, Sam didn't like his smile, it was full of pain and sadness. But he said nothing, as Cliff got on his knees and started unzipping his pants.

He kept smiling when he took his cock out and Sam couldn’t keep his gaze. Looking at the person blowing him wasn’t exactly his kink. He didn’t mind with Deadman, but there was something in his father’s eyes, that he had to avoid.

Cliff stroked his cock, until it was hard. He closed his mouth around his head, rolling his tongue around it, before he took him in full. He did not choke or tremble, he was too skilled for that, just drops of tar tears formed around his eyes, as he moved his head. If Sam was a little bit younger he would cum in place, just from the sight.

“Father.” He moaned. “Enough.”

Cliff stopped and looked at him with that smile again. Sam pushed him down on the ground, laying him between fired bullet shells and broken glass.

“Want me in?” He asked.

Cliff nodded.

He expected that answer, thanks to his father’s eagerness, but asked anyway. He always did. There were days when he loved to be filled with his father’s cock, but today was not one of these days and he was glad his father was in the mood instead.

He unzipped Cliff’s pants and was pulling them off, when the fabric started to burn in his hands. He twitched, pulling back from them and Cliff laughed. The pain of the fire was gone as quick as it came, but he still didn’t find it funny, at least not as much as Cliff did.

Cliff was now completely naked, but for his boots. Sam ignored those, laying a hand on his father’s hip. Cliff reached out and summoned a small bottle out of fire, offering it to Sam, who eagerly took it from him. But he didn’t open it yet, instead his hand returned on Sam’s hips, turning him around. Cliff let himself to be handled in the position, staying on his hands and knees on the ground.

Only then Sam opened the bottle, pouring lube on his fingers. It was warm, he chuckled, remembering, how he complained about it being cold the last time they met. Cliff had to keep it in mind for that long. He put his fingers at Cliff’s entrance.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yes.”

He pushed his fingers in, one at a time. Taking time for Cliff to adjust for each one. At the third one Cliff shook, but took it as a soldier, without a single complain.

Sam pulled his fingers out.

“Ready?” He asked again.

Cliff didn’t say anything, instead he pulled his hand up and made the sign he used to signal his soldiers into action. He didn’t look at Sam, as he did so, but Sam knew, he chuckled, even when he tried to hide his face from him.

Sam positioned himself over him, once again taking appreciation of his father’s build, even from behind he was a handsome man., it wasn’t something he saw that often outside the Beach, let alone had at hand, (with all respect for the Deadman and everything he has done for him and Lou, he really could not substitute that feature.)

He started slowly, no matter how many times they did it before, he always kept it slow at the start. He pushed his head in, taking a moment for Cliff to adjust, before continuing further. Cliff’s walls were tight around him, he let out a moan, as he fully entered him. He waited again, just for a few seconds, fearing Cliff might not be ready yet, but even those seconds were clearly too much.

“Move.” Cliff reminded him.

And so he did. He pulled back and pushed back forward, just as Cliff wanted. He went faster with every stroke, making Cliff under him moan and tremble, losing his perfect soldier stillness he was so proud of. But Sam couldn’t blame him, he was as lost as Cliff was. The pleasure completely overwhelming him.

“Fa- father!” He moaned.

“My son.” Cliff answered in the same broken voice.

He reached for Cliff’s cock, jerking it in the same rhythm he fucked him with. It didn’t take long for him to cum in his hand.

Just as he was pulling his hand away, Cliff’s own caught it. He understood, laying lower over Cliff’s back, so he can take his hand in his. There was blood on it, he noticed, he must have gotten cut on the glass on the ground. His knees were bloody too, but Cliff, a good soldier, didn’t show any discomfort. Sam held his hand only tighter for that.

He felt, he was close. He pulled out, finishing himself with few strokes, over Cliff’s back. As soon as he was done, Cliff turned around, placing their lips together again. 

They kissed deeply and long.

At the end when, their lips finally parted Cliff laid his forehead on his.

“I love you, Sam.” He said.

And Sam didn’t answer.


End file.
